Kiss
by Emily Colfer-Criss
Summary: Kurt and Blaine share one last kiss before Kurt leaves for New York City.


There were several kisses that Kurt and Blaine had shared that really meant something.

Their first kiss.

The kiss they shared just before their first time.

The kiss they shared _after_ their first time.

And there were the good luck kisses, the apologetic kisses, the truly passionate kisses.

But this kiss? This kiss was better than every single one of those kisses.

_**ASDFGBVCDXSAWERTYUJMNBVCXDSFRTYUJK,MNBVCDF**_

Blaine couldn't sleep. He just couldn't. He'd been tossing and turning all night, and had just given up trying by now, especially since the night prior he had been plagued with horrible nightmares.

He just couldn't believe Kurt was going to New York.

I mean, he was happy for him, oh god, he was /ecstatic/. But every time he thought about him having to go to school or shopping without Kurt, he couldn't help crying.

Blaine was crying now, great heart-wrenching sobs into his pillow. He was desperately trying to cry himself out, so he wouldn't break down at the airport tomorrow when he said goodbye.

A few days ago they'd spent all day in Blaine's bed, just making love until they couldn't anymore, and cuddling.

It broke Blaine's heart to think that he wouldn't get to do that again for a long time.

_**ASDFGBVCDXSAWERTYUJMNBVCXDSFRTYUJK,MNBVCDF**_

Kurt zipped up his suitcase, after triple-checking he had essential stuff.

In a few minutes, Blaine would be here to take him to the airport, and then he wouldn't get to see him again for god knows how long.

Blaine had said that he would come and visit every weekend, but Kurt knew he wouldn't. _He couldn't. _

Firstly, his parents wouldn't let him. He could afford it, oh yeah. His parents were filthy rich, but there's no way they'd fork out for a plane ticket every single weekend. Not to see Kurt.

Secondly, Blaine hated flying. He hated the fact that they were up in the air, and could easily just plummet down to earth. He said he'd brave that fear for Kurt, but it was easier said than done.

Sighing, Kurt took his things downstairs to say goodbye to his parents.

His dad and Carole were sitting at the kitchen table, surrounded by paper and money and plane tickets. They had some money to give to Kurt in cash, and also a new credit card.

"Only for emergencies," Burt had warned. "And an 'emergency shopping spree' does not count, Kurt."

He looked sad as he handed over the plane ticket, and for the first time, Kurt felt guilty that Blaine was taking him to the airport, and would get to say the last goodbye.

Finn was going with Rachel to say goodbye, and bidding her dads farewell at home, so Finn had already gone to pick her up.

There was a knock at the door; three short raps, a long one, followed by two short ones.

_Blaine's knock._

Burt went to answer it while Carole smothered Kurt in a huge, motherly hug, which he eagerly returned.

"Go get 'em, tiger," she whispered in his ear.

Kurt broke apart from her and smiled gratefully.

Blaine had obviously been instructed to wait in the hallway, as Burt returned without him.

He said nothing, but pulled Kurt into a tight hug, and just held it there for about a minute.

When they broke apart, Burt had slightly misty eyes.

"Remember to call us," he mumbled, smiling.

"I promise I will." Kurt gave his dad another short hug then lifted his suitcase and went to see Blaine.

His boyfriend was sitting on the chair in the hallway, staring at his shoes. When he heard Kurt come in, he looked up at him, not wanting to waste a second.

'God, Blaine's crying' Kurt thought. He knew this was going to be an emotional goodbye.

A few days ago when they'd spent all day in Blaine's bed, they'd both cried. Sobbed. But Kurt had a feeling this was going to be much worse.

_**ASDFGBVCDXSAWERTYUJMNBVCXDSFRTYUJK,MNBVCDF**_

When the two lovers arrived at the airport, they saw Finn and Rachel just arriving. Blaine went over to hug the girl goodbye, before returning to Kurt.

The two just looked at each other for a minute, before Blaine threw himself into a hug; he couldn't help himself.

"Don't go," he whimpered, already crying.

Kurt wrapped his arms around his slightly shorter boyfriend protectively, tears filling his eyes.

"Oh, honey," he soothed, stroking Blaine's gel-free curls.

Blaine buried his tear-stained face into the crook of Kurt's neck, crying harder as he felt hands card through his hair.

"I-I'm going to miss you so much, Kurt," he whispered.

"I'm going to miss you too, sweetheart, so, so much. But you're strong enough to cope without me."

Blaine shook his head.

"I'm not."

"Look at me."

Blaine pulled his face away from Kurt's body and looked him straight in the eye.

"Sweetheart, you are so strong. Okay? I know you can get through this. I believe in you. If you _ever_ need me, call me. Whether it's in the middle of the night, middle of the day, call me. I'll be there for you."

Blaine nodded.

"Can I kiss you?"

Kurt smiled tearfully.

"You never have to ask," he replied, before pressing his lips against Blaine's.

Wrapping his arms around Kurt's slender waist, Blaine kissed back eagerly, savouring the softness of his boyfriend's lips.

Kurt gentle eased his tongue against Blaine's lips and gently prised them open, giving him full access to Blaine's mouth.

The curly haired boy pressed his tongue against the taller boy's, memorising how everything felt. He could taste salty tears, but also coffee, minty toothpaste and just the general sweetness of Kurt.

A few people around them made disgusted sounds; a couple of people made 'aww' sounds, several people wolf-whistled, but the couple didn't even notice.

They were focused on each other.

Suddenly, there was an overhead announcement that anyone boarding the flight to New York City needed to make their way through customs.

The boys pulled away, panting a little.

Looking straight into Kurt's eyes, Blaine said, openly and proudly:

"I love you so much."

A tear made its way down Kurt's face as he replied, "I love you too, honey."

With one last short hug, Kurt followed Rachel through the airport doors.

As soon as they were out of sight, Finn came bounding up to Blaine. He looked upset, but not completely heartbroken like Blaine felt.

"Hey, dude. You okay?"

"No."

Finn nodded awkwardly. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Wanna come back to my place? Mom'll make a huge fuss over you, y'know."

Blaine took his eyes off the door where Kurt had walked through and smiled up at Finn.

"Thank you Finn, I would love that."


End file.
